


The Dream

by Chibichick



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichick/pseuds/Chibichick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really suck at summaries but it's Grimmjow and his naughty dreams about Ichigo :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow is laying in his bed as a deep rumbling purr emanates from his chest. “Oh yeah...sh-shit Ichi..so good” he says as his hands slide through the mess of orange locks. The moist heat wrapped around his cock was fantastic. His cornflower blue eyes sliding shut as he licks his lips.  
   
Ichigo lifts his chocolate colored eyes to look at the espada. He smirks around the hard length in his mouth as the tip of his tongue dips teasingly into the slit to taste the precum collecting there. His left hand running up the hard plains of Grimmjow's abs. Lifting off of the most delicious cock he has ever tasted he smirks as those cornflower blue eyes open to look at him.  
   
“Damn why did you stop Ichi?” Grimmjow husks seductively  
“Cause there is so much more that we need to do Grimm.” Ichigo replies as he slowly crawls up his body placing open mouth kisses as he goes. Stopping at his nipples to lick and lave at them. Hearing Grimmjow moan in approval. “F-Fuck Ichi, keep going, I love it when you act like this...” Grimmjow pleads. Feeling Ichigo move his mouth over his collar bone and biting lightly.  
   
“You taste so good Grimm.” Ichigo murmurs against his skin, his lips moving slowly up his neck as his tongue licks at the sensitive skin below his ear. Nipping at the soft flesh of his ear lops as his legs move to straddle his waist.”Take me Grimm” he whispers in his ear as he grinds his tight ass against Grimmjow's painfully hard length.  
   
Grimmjow growls as he grips Ichigo's waist with his hands, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh. “Your damn right Ichi, I am gonna pound that tight ass real good” he says as he flips their position. His eyes boring into his. One hand trailing down Ichigo's body stopping briefly to rub his lower abdomen. As his other teases his entrance.  
   
“Damnit Grimm! S-Stop teasing me!” Ichigo exclaims. One blue eyebrow arches “So my Berry wants it rough this time does he?” Grimmjow asks before aligning his hard length with his entrance before sheathing it all at once. Ichigo moans in pleasurable pain. “F-Fuck Grimm!” Ichigo manages to say before moving to get Grimmjow deeper.  
   
Grimmjow can't help but to pull out and slam back into the tight velvety heat. “So damn tight..why is ti no matter how many times I fuck you..your still so damn tight?!” Pulling out and slamming back in again. Ichigo moans out while biting his lower lips as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Grimmjow can't help but moan as he lifts the toned and tan legs to wrap around his waist.  
   
Ichigo's heart beating a thousand miles a second as he moves his hips to meet each and everyone of the thrusts, feeling the tip of Grimmjow's cock hit his prostate sending an electric jolt through his body. His back arching so beautifully as his skin feel likes its on fire. “M-MORE...H-HARDER GRIMM S-SHIT! M-MORE!” He screams. Hearing those sweet words from his lover Grimmjow can't help but comply. Pulling out til just the tip of his cock remains slamming back home constantly slamming Ichigo's prostate. “Yeah Berry that's it take this monster cock..such a dirty little slut” Grimmjow says in a gravelly voice, feeling the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten with each thrust.  
   
Ichigo can't hold back anymore feeling his peak starting to build more and more, his hand moving to stroke his own cock with the rhythm of Grimmjow's powerful thrusts moaning. “Grimm I-I'm so close...so very very close” he manages to get out. Grimmjow grunts in agreement as he starts rockign into faster continuing to slam into Ichigo's sweet spot over and over again.  
   
“AHHHH F-FUCK GRIMMJOW!!” Ichigo screams out as he spills the sticky warm fluid over his hand and stomach. Grimmjow manages a few more thrusts before his body locks up and spills himself inside his lover, before collapsing on top of him.  
   
They both lay there waiting to catch their breaths and for their hearts to slow, before Grimmjow pulls out of Ichigo slowly to lay beside him. Chuckling “your going to hate me later Berry”. “I know you bastard, but it was so worth the pain I'm going to be in” Ichigo replies before letting sleep claim him.  
   
   
   
Grimmjow wakes sitting straight up in his bed, finding it empty. “Damn, another fucking dream” he thinks to himself. Running a hand through his unruly blue locks and down his face. He gets up and trudges to the bathroom to clean himself. Looking in the mirror he cant help but smile to himself. “I'm gonna go get that Berry and fuck him senseless and make him mine”. He goes back to his bed and closes his eyes as his mind comes up with a plan to get his Berry in his bed.  
Grimmjow lay in his bed staring at the all to white ceiling in his quarters still trying to think of a way to get Ichigo into his bed. “Tsch” he says to himself before rolling onto his side, his cornflower blue eyes closing, as he falls into a deep sleep. His eyes opening once more blinking against the bright sun light. “What the hell? This isn't Los Noches” he says to nobody in particular. He stands brushing off his hakama. As he looks around the wide field of tall soft grass he catches a sent in the air, his wide predatory smirk crosses his lips as he recognizes it.

Ichigo finds himself lounging by a large bathing pond, his amber eyes scowling at the water as if it did something to him. “What in the hell am I doing here, can't a guy have a nice normal dream?” he complains as his mind wonders why he always ends up in the most “girly” type dreams.

“Heh, you still haven't figured it out yet Aibou?” his hollow asks with a slight delight in his voice.

Ichigo shakes his head “What the hell are you talking about Shiro? I mean seriously I always end up in some kind of dream that has a female feel to it, why can't I have a good old fashioned wet dream or something with a girl with large breasts or something?” Shiro cackles inside of his head “Kinda hard to have a dream like that when yer all about the dick Aibou!” Shiro says after gaining some kind of composure. “Thas okay tho Aibou, yer gonna find out soon enough.” Ichigo stops for a minute before sending a mental curse toward his hollow. He turns to look to his left catching a strange yet almost familiar sent “G-Grimmjow?” he asks.

 

He smirks as his prey is in sight keeping his reitsu concealed (or so he thinks) he watches the berry carefully. His cornflower eyes narrow as he creeps closer coming to a abrupt stop hearing his name fall from Ichigo's mouth. “Ichi...he says loud enough for the Berry to hear him. He watches as Ichigo startles a bit before spinning around his eyes going wide. “W-What are you doing here..get outta my dream!” One blue eyebrow raises “Yer dream? I do believe this is mine, after-all I fell asleep in Los Noches.” he replies slowly as he starts closing the distance between the two of them.

Ichigo steps back trying to keep some kind of space between them. Grimmjow just grins that feral grin of his looking all of the panther that he is stalking closer to his prey. “Come on now Ichi....I know you want it just as bad as I do. So why are ya runnin from me?” 

Ichigo stops in his tracks letting Grimmjow stalk closer. Grimmjow stops when there is barely and space between them leaning in close his breath ghosting over his cheek. “You know, Kitten, I'm getting tired of dreaming all of this, and I will be making it happen for real soon.” he whispers huskily into the Berry's ear before tracing the shape with his tongue.

Ichigo shivers hearing the words and the feel of the tongue. “Sh-shit!” he exclaims before burying his fingers in that unruly blue hair and pressing his lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow starts purring as he settles his hands onto the lithe hips of his berry. His hands sipping under the shirt to teasingly trace circles on the hipbones. “Nngh, Grimm” Ichigo almost whines breaking off the kiss, Just for Grimmjow to attack his neck with teeth and tongue. 

Grimmjow continues teasing the sensitive skin on Ichigo's neck as he lowers him to the soft grass. He lifts his head looking into the most beautiful eyes he ever seen like melted chocolate “I want you Berry..” he murmurs against his neck as his hands slide up his sides the shirt riding up to take it off. Ichigo sitting up slightly feeling the soft cottn fabric caress his heated skin to move over his head.

“I-I want you to Grimm” Ichigo almost moans. His hands trembling with anticipation as he tries to claw off Grimmjow's jacket. Grimmjow laughs “Impatient now are we Berry?” he asks. Ichigo blushes with his brows pulled into a irritated scowl “sh-shut up and just..ugh!”

 

Grimmjow smirks as his eyes sparkle a bit “As you wish Berry.” he says as he all but rips the pants from Ichigo's body. He sits back on his haunches and admires the bared flesh before him. “I'm going to devour you.” he all but growls as he moves between Ichigo's legs and slams his throbbing member into the tight heat. “sh-shit!” he pants.

Ichigo arches his back at the sudden intrusion and moan of pained pleasure escaping his lips, gripping the broad shoulders of the Espada above him his eyes closing. “M-move ya bastard!” he demands as he lifts his hips in a silent plea. Grimmjow nods as be beings to move his hips in a slow back and forth motion to start as he searches for that pleasure button inside

Letting loose a long low moan Grimmjow knew he found it grinning widely he aims for that spot every other thrust, his hips picking up speed. Ichigo crying out in unadulterated pleasure as his nails dig into Grimmjow's shoulders “M-MORE GRIMM.PLEASE...FASTER! HARDER!” he begs. Grimmjow unable to deny Ichigo anything begins to pump his his harder slamming deep into that warm passage. “Yeah....moan for me Ichi..so good...nnnngh.” he whispers against the young visoreds ear. He reaches down wrapping his large hand areound Ichigo's cock and begins to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Unkown to the the younger man under Gimmjow, he begins to formulate his plan to get the Berry into his bed outside of his dreams, he smiles as he feels the tell-tale signs of the Berry's impending release. He gives one more strong thrust into Ichigo's prostate. “GRIMMJOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Ichigo wails as he cums all over his stomach. No matter how hard Grimmjow tries he can't hold back his own release spilling himself inside his Berry. Pulling out he flops down into the grass just as he wakes up. A feral smirk on his lips as he stands and goes to the bathroom to wash himself off.

“And now its time for a trip to the real world” he says to himself. Knowing now how exactly to get what he wants, he dresses and opens a gargaunta and stepping through it. “You can run Berry bitch.but ya can't hide” he laughs as he makes his way through it.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT..BUT LIFE HAS BEEN ABSOLUTELY INSANE!

SO WITH THAT SAID

ONWARD!

Grimmjow steps from the gargaunta, his bright cyan eyes scanning the town below him. A wide sadistic smirk crosses his lips as he feels Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

He stops himself landing on a tree just outside of Karakura High. He sighs a bit "Well. Nothing I can do but wait, and I hate waiting" he grumbles to himself before leaving the school.

Hands stuffed into the pockets of his hakama he walks the streets of the town. With nothing for the espada of destruction to do he takes a seat on the soft grass at the river bank. "Tch. Why does the Berry head have to be in that damn building, when I could be fucking him for real right now" he thinks.

Laying back with his arms tucked behind his head he decides to take a short nap while he waits for his prey to have his free time. As he falls into a light sleep he can't help the grin that crosses his lips.

Meanwhile with Ichigo….

Ichigo sits with his chin propped up on his chin. A sigh passing through his lips as he stares out of the window. His mind wondering about everything else except for what his teacher is lecturing about.

He scowls as a pencil bounces off his head. Turning his head looking for the one that threw it. There sat Uryu with a condescending smirk on his face. "You may want to pay attention Kurosaki." He mutters. Ichigo shrugs him off and returns to staring out the window.

"What was up with that dream last night?" he asks himself as his mind goes to exactly that. His face flushing brightly as he feels his pants grow a little tighter. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of having one of his enemies above him.

He turns his attention to the teacher as she writes a few things on the board. His eyes flicking to the clock. "Damn.. Another thirty minutes before I can get out of here." He thinks as he starts scribbling down a few notes.

Before he knows it the Bell rings. Stuffing his things in his bag he runs out of class. His friends staring after him and the small dust like trail left in his wake.

"Hmm what was all that about?" Uryu asks out loud to noone in particular

"Maybe Kurosaki-kun was just ready to get home" Orihime answers

A/N

YEP I'm LEAVING IT RIGHT THERE. NOW THAT I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY TABLET I CAN WRITE AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN YAY!

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY


	3. Chapter 4

Ichigo doesn't know why he rushed out of the school. He couldn't help that he had a strange feeling that he needed to be somewhere. Where that he wasn't sure of, all he knew was he had to get there.

After walking around for an hour he decided to go to the riverbank and just relax a little. Running his hands through the orange spikey mess that was his hair he approached the riverbank. His honey brown eyes catching a flash of blue.

"Is…that blue hair?" he asks himself as he continues to walk up to the figure. His eyes never leaving the figure laying on the grass. "Holy Fuck!" he exclaims.

The figure on the grass stirs a bit and rolls to his stomach.

"Gr-Grimmjow?!" Ichigo says in an astonished voice. Grimmjow blinks open his bright cyan eyes before grinning at the Berry. "Kurosaki..just the person I been wanting to see" Grimmjow says as he pushes himself up.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asks as he takes a couple of steps back. Grimmjow advances on the Berry an evil glint in his eyes "Oh. You know exactly what I'm talking about. "he says in a low purr.

That freezes Ichigo in his steps. His mind spinning around as he realizes that the shared dream between the two of them was real. Shiro can be heard in his head cackling madly. "Fuck King! That tasty panther is gonna eat you up and make ya scream his name!" Ichigo shakes his head in disbelief.

"Shut up Shiro!" he mutters out loud. Grimmjow how takes the chance and pounces on the berry, pining him to the ground. Leaning down close with his lips close to Ichigo's ear "The dreams just aren't enough Berry" he purrs as his tongue slips from between his lips and licks Ichigo's neck. "mmmmm…ya taste so good" Grimmjow says.

Ichigo bites down on his lip to hold back the noises that want to escape his throat. Not wanting Grimmjow to know how much he is enjoying the attention.

"Ich-i-go" Grimmjow says in between kisses and licks to his preys skin "Let me hear ya, let me hear those moans and gasps that I heard in my dreams" he says as he nibbles the sensitive areas below Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shakes his head"no" he almost moans out. Grimmjow laughs as he sees the challenge in front of him "we will see about that" Grimmjow grins.

A/N. Hahaha and I shall leave it there

Until next time lovies


	4. Chapter 5

ONWARD!

Previously

"Ich-i-go" Grimmjow says in between kisses and licks to his preys skin "Let me hear ya, let me hear those moans and gasps that I heard in my dreams" he says as he nibbles the sensitive areas below Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shakes his head "no" he almost moans out. Grimmjow laughs as he sees the challenge in front of him. "We will see about that" Grimmjow grins.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo once again shake his head as a moan escapes his lips. Cursing his traitorous body for enjoying the espada's attention. How long had he actually been wanting this. To finally have the one thing that he had been dreaming about and he wants to ignore it. What is wrong with him?

Grimmjow grins once more as he hears the moan, knowing that this is going in the exact direction he was wanting. His cyan eyes glance about, finally noticing that Ichigo is in his body, and currently being held down by an invisible force. "Well we can't have people thinking there is something wrong with you, now can we Strawberry?" he asks the younger male below him.

Ichigo blinks "W-what are you talking about?" he asks almost breathlessly as his body screams with lust and want.

"What I mean is...we need to go somewhere more private so I can show ya exactly how its all done in the real world." Grimmjow grins as he hoists Ichigo up and over his shoulder. "We're going to my place in Las Noches, where you can scream my name all ya want" he adds as he smacks Ichigo on the ass earning a yelp of surprise.

Flicking his hand a gargaunta opens and he steps through with his bundle. His hand running up and down Ichigo's ass. "P-put me down damnit! I can walk ya know" Ichigo yells as he thrashes around.

"No way berry boy, dont want you to get away from me. Now if ya keep moving I'm gonna have to spank ya again" Grimmjow chuckles as his hand continues to caress Ichigo's ass. Ichigo stops moving but a low moan escapes his lips.

Grimmjow can't help but smirk widely as he approaches his door and all but kicks it open. Strutting to his bed and tossing Ichigo onto the large soft bed. Before swiftly walking to the door to shut it and seal it with his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo lays there on the bed, his large brown eyes watching Grimmjow's every move. He squirms slightly as he notices Grimmjow's gaze is locked on him.

Grimmjow starts pulling off his clothes slowly starting with his jacket, as it slips down his muscular arms and falls off onto the floor. He smirks as he keeps his eyes on Ichigo's. "You look so tasty layin there on my bed, I'm going to eat you alive now that I got ya in my bed berry." He says as he pulls the obi free so his hakama fall to to puddle on the floor. "Strip" Grimmjow demands.

Ichigo shivers at the tone as he begins to slowly pull his clothes away until he is laying on the bed completely exposed to Grimmjow's predatory gaze. Grimmjow approaches Ichigo slowly as he climbs onto the bed. Starting at Ichigo's feet he begins planting open mouth kisses on the smooth, tanned skin.

Ichigo closes his eyes, deciding to not put up a fight since this is something that he had been wanting and dreaming about. A soft moan escapes his lips as his hands run down his chest in search of his tormentor. Shiro in the back of his mind cackling loudly and making vulgar comments. 'Hell yeah Kingy! You know you wan' tha' cock' Ichigo shaking his head in hopes it makes his damn hollow shut up.

Grimmjow not one for foreplay decides he is ready to get down to business, spitting on his fingers and coating them as much as he can and placing them at Ichigo's entrance. "Relax Ichi...or else this is gonna hurt". Ichigo nods and takes a deep breath and relaxes his body.

Grimmjow feels the muscles relax and presses in three fingers and earning a groan from the redhead above him and smirks. "You must practice Ichi" he comments as he begins moving his fingers in and out of him, curling them a bit and looking for that one spot.

"AH-HA NNNNNNNNGH!" Ichigo screams "R-right there!"

'Heh..found it' Grimmjow thinks to himself as his other hand slides under himself and stokes his still hardening cock 'I don't know how much longer I can wait though'

Giving his fingers a few more thrusts and listening to Ichigo's moans he couldn't take anymore before he removed his fingers. Slipping his body between Ichigo's thighs. Pressing his cock against Ichigo's entrance he pushes in past the first tight ring of muscles. "Ah...sh-shit!" Ichigo cries out "S-so fucking big!"

"Heh...yeah...you know it." Grimmjow preens before finally fully sheathing himself inside of Ichigo. Stopping to allow the smaller male to adjust to his size and grunting feeling the silky walls clench around him.

Ichigo takes a deep breath and relaxes "M-move...damnit." he says as he lifts his hips up. Grimmjow nods and pulls out leaving just the tip in before slamming himself forward burying himself balls deep inside the object of his obession.

(A/N: yeah sorry if this isnt up to par as the last ones)

Ichigo reaches up and grips Grimmjow's shoulders his nails piercing the skin. As he moves his hips. Grimmjow growls and flips the Berry onto his hands and knees without removing himself as he starts a brutal and fast pace. "D-damn Berry...so...fuckin...tight" he pants out as he continues his thrusting.

"Nnnngh" is all Ichigo can get out as his prostate is brutalized with every stroke of Grimmjow's cock. Reaching down and gripping his own cock and begins to stroke it to the pace.

Grimmjow grips Ichigo's hips tighter there are sure to be bruises feeling Ichigo tighten around him.

"C-Close" Ichigo stutters out. "Yeah...me...too...cum fer me" Grimmjow replies.

And that is all that it took before Ichigo falls over the edge spaying all over the bed. His walls tightening painfully around Grimmjow's cock causing him to tumble over as well and filling the Berry.

Grimmjow falls to his side and pulling Ichigo with him.

"Wow..." Ichigo says. "Yeah, that was wow" Grimmjow retorts.

Ichigo lets out a yawn as finds himself curling into the strong body behind him and dozing off.

Grimmjow lays there for a few minutes wondering what he should do. Should he keep his Berry with him or let him return home.

A/N

well that is it folks...hope you liked it. PLEASE review they make me smile :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Liked it :) Don't know if I should do a sequel to this or not. Let me know


End file.
